It was the Scarf's fault!
by hell-of-a-gal
Summary: ONE-SHOT! The Mauraders get some pretty shocking news that leads to Sirus's magic-proof scarf getting a hex on it. But don't worry, Remus knows many ways of keeping him warm. SB/RL Pure utter fluff....with intentions of going somewhere ;P


**I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**sorry i haven't written for a while. ive been busy so don't kill me!!!! -has sheild and sword ready for attack-**

**i have been working on this 4 ages and was planning on doing a sex scene but then went "...na i better perfect it first"**

**so i went with fluff instead!**

**though there is sex mentioned, ok?**

**and if u dont like boyXboy then you wouldnt like what a read and or write cause i don't mind that kinda thing.**

**enjoy reading!**

_One-shot Remus X Sirius Pure, ultimate fluff!_

* * *

It was the scarf's fault!

SBPOV

It was winter at Hogwarts, and to the Marauders that meant one thing...

"OUCH! Mooney that snowball hit my EYE!"

"Sorry Prongs, but my aim isn't what it used to be," Remus said, sounding like a fifty year old man, getting chuckles from the other marauders.

"You sound a lot like Filch doing that voice. You'll get in trouble if he actually comes and hears you. Although I would stop him for you, and of course James," I said, meaning every word. He was like the innocent one of the group and I would do anything to make him happy, Remus was quite special to me.

Meanwhile I was making a snowball when James was saying, "Well, like that is going to help you. Padfoot won't stand a chance against me! Hey, can someone help me with my...WHAT THE HECK IS THAT PERSON THINKING?!?!" James looked like he had had a sour drop, (a sweet that Mooney had shown us last year. It really was nice after you got over the sour part, although James never lasted that long. It was really funny.) That it was lemon flavoured.

Standing up properly I swivelled my head around to see what James had seen. I heard Remus let out a small chuckle. I must have looked a little like a dog. But of course I did! I'm Padfoot for Merlin's sake!

Snivellus had just walked up and sat a hundred meters from the marauders, seemingly oblivious to the danger that he was now in. He was alone; of course, I mean who would want to sit with him, reading an advance charms book, and the front of the book from what I could see, had a picture of a man charming a pack of books to come alive and start a war. His nose was about 3 centre meters from the page he was reading. Madam Pince would have his neck because of all the grease marks from his hair on it. He looked the same as usual, but there was something funny about his appearance. He seemed too happy for someone who had been hexed about five hours ago by none other than me. But I wasn't caught for it...yet, because the effects took two hours to appear on the victim. The spell had the effect of making the person start quacking like a duck the theme tune for their favourite show. Then couldn't stop until someone yelled "THATS MY FAVOURITE SHOW TUNE!!!" and started singing the words to the tune. A spell Mooney created, that had some really interesting results, to all our amusement. Also to the amusement of some of our muggle-borns, who heard some of the pure-bloods quack the theme song of "I dream of Genie", which was a muggle show. They weren't supposed to know some of those shows; some of them came from _pure _pure blood families, which would disown them in a second if they even knew they had seen these shows.

"OI!" Wormtail yelled, then being polite to him asked, "watcher doing?!" Wormtail was the nicest out of all of us to the Slytherin. He confided to me that he had almost gone to Slytherin because of his pure blood lines. He seemed to not like the holidays, like me, but at least his family didn't blame you for every bad thing that had happened for the past sixteen years of our life. But for us pure-bloods that are nearer the dark side, we would be snarled at, the Gryffindor's of pure bloods.

"Well, I just got asked out and it was by one of the BEST, prettiest girls at school if you really want to know."

The reaction that James had was one that I had. James almost popped out his eyes, it was that shocking. This HAD to be a joke of some kind, but I had a feeling that Snivellus was going to be bragging about this for a while, and that it was true.

"Who is it?" asked Remus, looking puzzled and shocked. I mean who could blame Moony for asking? Who would WANT to date him!?

"Lily EVANS, Lupin, and yes," he said, chest puffed out, "I am really going to date her!"

Looking at our astounded faces, he stood up, grinning evilly, looking a bit like a grindylow, and ran for his life, knowing James would have no other thought in his head but to curse him so badly that he would never be able to show his slimy, ugly face around here again.

Sure enough James had pulled out his wand and cast a freezing hex at Snivellus. Only problem was he was shaking so hard with anger and sadness, that he hit my scarf instead.

"OI!!!!" I yelled, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING!!!"

But there was no reply, because James was sprinting after Snivellus, a mad glint in his eye. Peter looked at me for a split second, muttered, "I wonder how it's going to end," then sprinted after James, wanting to see the devastation that would be caused by both James and Snivellus.

"Come on Sirius," Remus muttered from behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder which make me jump slightly, from shock and what was unmistakeably, pleasure, "I'll help you get the spell off."

Whipping out his wand, he cast _inncendio,_ but nothing seemed to have happened, except me feeling a little warmer, though not from the spell. It took me a while to stop being in shock.

"Ah Mooney?" I tried to start, but failed when he looked at me, a little upset that his spell hadn't worked.

Well what am I suppose to do when he gives me that look of defeat?? It works on me every single time and if I really felt warmer I would given him a hug, but I don't want Mooney to catch a cold. It's not fair on him if he does. And I'm not sure how 'his furry little problem' would respond to him catching a cold. Not well I'm guessing.

"I think the shop I bought it from said that it was magic-resistant. So that it won't catch on fire and that you know. I had no idea what it would do against a freezing hex. Guess it would still go through. Merlin, I'm gonna kill James after this."

"Don't stress," Remus replied, shaking his head a little and smiling slightly. Maybe it was that, that made my heart jump, "we'll find a way to make sure you stay warm."

I don't think I needed to be warm. His smile and his words were sinking into me like the best honey from the best bees in the whole world. I was kind of shocked I was still able to stand after it. My knees felt like they would give way at any second! He can be so damn cute when he does that! Wait...did I just call Remus cute?!

"I can think of some ways," I suggested coolly, "the spot?"

Remus nodded. We both headed over to the forbidden forest to have some more privacy. The marauders always went to this one clearing to plot away from teaching ears and or eyes. Many of our best plans were formed in that one spot, like the one where we made every Slytherin, who wanted to get to the Astronomy tower, go through a wall of snow, and come out looking like snowmen. It was kind of funny since the snow wouldn't come off their bodies until the snow melted. That and the fact that the carrot noses and stone eyes, could stay for a long amount of time after the snow melted. There were Slytherin banging into walls everywhere. Or asking a friend to tell them what the food or potion smelt like, because all they could smell was carrots.

I sat on one side of the small clearing we that inhabit so frequently; Remus was standing in the middle.

"Here," started Remus, shrugging off his jacket, "wear this."

He walked over to me, lifting the jacket. Quickly, I stood up, grabbed the jacket and put it back on him. Then I took about five steps back so he couldn't try to put it on me again. I almost fell over a log that we had put to sit down on. He shot me a look of shock and was quietly fuming.

"You need it more than I do, Remus. Who knows how your furry little problem would respond to a cold. I can live with a cold."

He seemed a little shocked still, but wasn't fuming any more. After a while he said, "thank you," and I knew that he meant it.

Opening my arms, I silently asked for a hug, knowing that this may affect him getting a cold or not. I realised I still had my scarf on, so I quickly took it off, revealing a small part of my neck. It may have just been that one spot that was making me cold.

Remus came quickly to give me the hug, because knowing him he did want to apologise. That's where it all went wrong.

In the middle of the path, that stupid log that I almost tripped on was where Remus was walking. He suddenly started to fall. He let out a shock of surprise and almost fell face first on a pile of twigs.

I jumped to ease the fall and somehow, with pure luck, caught Remus around the middle. It got him safely out of the line with the twigs, but on an odd path to...

Our mouths somehow met while falling and then we were on the ground, our mouths still together, and our eyes wide with shock. The snow on the ground got everywhere, in our hair and all over our clothes.

Breaking apart, Remus still on my chest, we stared at each other. Remus was red all over his adorable little face; I could call him small because I was indeed taller than him, his Auburn eyes looking into mine, with fear, curiosity and what looked like...

"Remus," I struggled to say, "I'm so...so-"

"Don't be," Remus snapped, I could only see the top of his head now, and he was looking at my shirt intently so he wouldn't see my face, "Don't say you're sorry. I know it may sound odd, but I'm not!"

He...He...he....HE FELT THE SAME WAY ABOUT ME!!!!!!!!!!!! My heart was LITRALLY doing loop-de-loops hearing my Remus, my Mooney say that. I think my brain was doing the conga with praise for what had happened! It was going into something like a state of shock, but it was a little more like I could hear and do things but was on auto-pilot. It was taking a while to get out of it, much longer than it took when he touched me on the shoulder.

He was rambling still on how he wouldn't say sorry, no matter how hard I asked him to, that he would make sure nothing happened like it again, if I didn't want it to happen, which was most likely. I stopped him when I lifted his head up so I could see his eyes, the very eyes I could lose myself in.

"How long have you liked me Moony?"

Remus went from red to pink as fast as Filch walks hearing the word Peeves, "ever since I saw you play Quidditch against Slytherin last year. You could have gone to the party but you knew I was transforming so you came alone with me to the shack. I needed company that night and you kept me company while James and Peter were having fun. Also I saw you wink at me and you didn't realise it but it made my blush badly."

"No I...I did. I really did but...I wasn't sure that it was true."

"Let me guess, you're going to tell the other about me and make me more of a weirdo!" poor Mooney, he had no idea at all how I felt. Maybe I'll finally show him how I felt.

Holding his chin, I moved my mouth a few millimetres from his face, "No I wouldn't." His eyes widened in shock as he realised that his wildest dreams had come true. Ok, that may not be true, but hey, this is me!!!

And then I kissed him. I'd been waiting to do that to him for so long it wasn't funny. He had been on my mind for a while. Ok a long time. I had liked Mooney long before the Quidditch match last year. He has had my eye for a long time. I didn't believe I could feel this way about a boy before, so I went out with a lot of girls. It wasn't as good as my imagination of me being with Remus. This kiss was the better than all my others.

Breaking away, I said, "Is that the whole truth about liking me?"

Blushing furiously, he said, "well...no its not. I've liked you for around about three years. You were nicer to me than Prongs and Wormtail which I couldn't understand why since Prongs treats me a lot like a brother. Not like you who are almost twins, but like a younger brother. Wormtail treats me like what I am, a best friend. But you," he said, his eyes twinkling, "you were the one who treats me so well and," he said grinning, "You are quite the handsome one. Also yo..."

I cut him off with a chaste kiss. Well, it was suppose to be chaste. But like all by brilliant ideas, it went further. As my lips pressed on his, he reacted in a way I had only dreamed of! I can't just say no to him! He's so...perfect for me. So I opened up my mouth so he could get his tongue into mine.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ecstasy. That is the only way I can describe the way I am feeling at this point in time.

Reaching for my clothing, I sat up. It wasn't a good thing since it felt quite warm and we were in the forest that was wet with all the flames my Mooney put in a jar. But clothes were thrown everywhere in the clearing.

Man that was the best I have ever had. It must be because I love Mooney so much. I just hope he realises that I care for him in that way.

Just then Mooney stood up, "we have to go back."

Seeing my facial expression, he added, "don't worry. I know that you love me too and I do hope that we get to do this more often."

All I could do was kiss him. And of course, that went far as well. Oh well, it is time for round two.

* * *

**well??**

**did i suck? did i do good? feedback is always nice!**

**ALWAYS! *.***

**anyway this is my fisrt time writing guyXguy so it isn't as good as what some would be.**

**-gets stabbed inback were the armour isn't protecting me-**

**damn i knew that was going 2 be a pain in the ass!!!**

**oh well**

**i'll write more soon!**

**hell-of-a-gal out!!!**


End file.
